


there are protocols for a reason

by kurojiri



Series: Iron Man Bingo 2019 Fills [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Broken Bones, Bruises, Friendship, Gen, Iron Man Bingo 2019, Missions, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, Tony needs to stop overworking, Worried Bruce Banner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurojiri/pseuds/kurojiri
Summary: Bruce may know how to treat some injuries, but that didn’t mean he was miracle worker. Friday thought so too when Tony got reckless during missions.





	there are protocols for a reason

**Author's Note:**

> Square Fill: Broken Bones

Like most missions go, somebody or a group of reckless idiots had always found a way to get hurt in them. It was nothing new; as they couldn't maintain a life without conflict. Nobody could control the flow of it completely. But that didn’t mean that Bruce liked how often Tony started to come back in bruises and broken bones. His suit wasn’t invincible. He was human, and the arc reactor had been the first real proof of that.

He knew that Tony was a smart man, sometimes that genius part had made it hard to work with the cockiness he had since he was younger, but Tony had always been an open person to a degree that people filtered into his bubble. His jokes could be good. Some could irritate others. But it had always revolved to Tony working hard with his suits, and in the missions, he went to. He was always working that it had worried Bruce.

Even when he had a couple of broken ribs, or had a busted lip and black eye. Friday had often told Bruce of the many times he tried to dodge from a professional doctor to looking after him. They had communicated and eventually coded a protocol to enforce Tony to seek medical care with the other avengers and Pepper involved. (He was still a stubborn man when he always chose Bruce’s steady hands.)

Friday’s own way of concern had touched him when she would announce any new injuries from Tony. His own cabinet full of medical supplies had doubled since they made a routine of Tony coming over. And while he was not a professional in that branch of science, Bruce had been a bit happy that Tony had never been scared of him when they worked together in their labs or when he patched his friend up.

But really, he wished that Tony would just listen to Friday and go see the real doctors that knew how to care for him properly.


End file.
